1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of regenerating laden absorbent solutions used to desulfurize gases which contain H.sub.2 S and CO.sub.2 and possibly COS, which solutions contain at least one highly volatile secondary amine in an organic solvent, by flashing and vapor stripping.
If such absorbent solutions which are circulated between absorbing and regenerating stages contain one or more highly volatile secondary amines in an organic solvent, they must be highly regenerated so that the gases to be purified can be desulfurized to a high degree. This is necessary for the protection of sulfur-sensitive catalysts when these gases are used for syntheses.
In the prior art, a considerable consumption of heat, i.e., energy is required for the regeneration (German Patent Specification No. 18 15 137). It is also necessary that the exhaust gases leaving the regenerating means contain the H.sub.2 S and COS in the highest possible concentration and that any exhaust gas which contains CO.sub.2 contains said toxic sulfur compounds only in low concentrations.